<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invasion of the Cats by LeesaPerrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844996">Invasion of the Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie'>LeesaPerrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 'The Past That Haunts Us'. Peter and El are living next door to Rodney and his cats, and the cats are trying to take over!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invasion of the Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little series of ficlets is set a few weeks after the end of my fic The Past That Haunts Us, where I take Rodney McKay from Stargate Atlantis and plonk him into the world of White Collar, as a friend of Neal and Mozzie's (no stargate etc). </p><p>If you don't have the time or inclination to read (or re-read) the fic, that's fine. The pertinent details are: a) Rodney buys the house next door to Peter and El, b) Rodney has three cats, Samantha, Monet and Hal. I think that's all you need to know. Please note that Rodney doesn't appear in any of these ficlet, just his cats. </p><p>I originally intended the ficlets to look at how Peter copes with living next door to Rodney, but the cats (being cats), had other ideas! </p><p>Thanks, as always, to Jayne Perry for the excellent beta work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part One - Invasion of the Cats</b>
</p><p>Neal walked into Peter's house and stopped to stare, before a big grin filled his face.</p><p>"I see Samantha and Hal have made themselves at home then," he said to Peter, trying not to laugh at the resigned look on Satchmo's face as the two cats slept on top of him.</p><p>"It's El's fault," Peter said. "She thinks it's cute. I, however, think Satchmo is letting down all of dog kind."</p><p>Neal laughed at Peter's peeved look, causing Peter to glare at him from the couch.</p><p>"Actually, it's all your fault," Peter amended. "You're the reason Rodney decided to move in next door to us."</p><p>"And how's that going?"</p><p>"Thankfully, quiet most of the time. El deals with Rodney's..." Peter paused. </p><p>"Panic-based crises?" Neal offered, lowering himself into the seat opposite Peter. "Yeah, Rodney's good at making a mountain out of a molehill."</p><p>"Tell me about," Peter replied. "No, on second thoughts, don't," he added as Neal opened his mouth, causing Neal to chuckle instead.</p><p>"What about Monet?"</p><p>"Monet likes to walk along the fence line, hissing at Satchmo and threatening bodily harm."</p><p>"Yeah. Monet's not so keen on dogs. Or other cats. Or most humans, for that matter. I hate to think what a bruiser he'd be if he hadn't been neutered, he's a handful at times as it is."</p><p>"Satchmo just sits and whines. Like he wants to be friends and doesn't understand why Monet hates him," Peter shook his head. "Still, at least that's one less cat to invade my home."</p><p>At this point, Samantha raised her head, stirring slowly and stretching luxuriously, as only a cat can, before daintily making her way over to Peter's lap. Hal just opened an eye briefly, before pulling himself into a tighter circle and ignoring them.</p><p>Neal looked at Peter, who was staring at Samantha as if she was a bomb.</p><p>"You should pet her," Neal suggested. "She won't explode you know."</p><p>"Oh I don't know about that. Cats have claws. Sharp claws. And they're not averse to using them," Peter replied.</p><p>"Top FBI Agent Felled by a Little Black and White Kitty," he said mischievously. "Now that would make a great headline, wouldn't it?" </p><p>Peter glared at him again, before reluctantly starting to pet Samantha, carefully. "I'm more of a dog man myself. More loyal."</p><p>"More needy, Rodney would say. Though personally, I'm fine with both cats and dogs."</p><p>Just then, the front door opened as Elizabeth walked in with a cheery greeting, then stopped when she saw Peter stroking Samantha, a delighted smile spreading over her face.</p><p>"I knew she'd win you around eventually," she said, ignoring Peter's protest. "Are you staying for dinner, Neal?"</p><p>"No," said Peter, just as Neal said yes. El raised her eyebrows, looking at Peter meaningfully. </p><p>"Fine," Peter said, knowing when he was beaten. "But you'll help with the washing up after. And help put the damn cats out too."</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cats Conquer All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the kitty saga continues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part Two - Cats Conquer All</b>
</p><p>All Neal could see of Peter was his backside sticking up in the air.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Neal asked, his curiosity instantly piqued.</p><p>Peter shot upright with an uttered oath. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.</p><p>"I was visiting Rodney and thought I'd drop by before going home," Neal answered, trying to look around Peter to see what he'd been doing at the back door. Peter moved to block his view.</p><p>"Well, let's go into the front room then," Peter said, trying to manoeuvre Neal in that direction, but Neal slipped past him instead.</p><p>"Is that a..." Neal stared in surprise.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Neal looked at Peter keenly, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Okay, fine, yes. It was El's idea, not mine."</p><p>"Sure," Neal said with a huff of laughter. "Not like the cats have got you under their thumbs or anything."</p><p>"Of course not," Peter hotly denied.</p><p>"Just El then." </p><p>Peter glared, then sighed, giving a rueful chuckle. </p><p>"Just El," he agreed. "She thought it would make it easier for Samantha and Hal to hang out with Satchmo."</p><p>"So you're fitting a cat flap!"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fitting a cat flap." Peter said resignedly. "Those cats..."</p><p>"Are persuasive little things, aren't they? And cute. Very cute."</p><p>Peter could see that Neal was loving this. Damn the cats. El had fallen for them completely.</p><p>"Whatever. You can make yourself useful and pass me my tools."</p><p>"Just wait until I tell Rodney..."</p><p>"You are NOT to tell Rodney."</p><p>"You know, there's this art installation I want to see, but it's outside of my radius and finishes today..."</p><p>"Fine. Don't tell Rodney and I'll escort you to the art installation," Peter shook his head, ignoring Neal's victorious grin. "What have I just signed myself up to, by the way?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll love it! It's a clothing based modern art piece..."</p><p>"You mean a pile of laundry?"</p><p>"No, Peter. It's not a pile of laundry, it's art...."</p><p>Peter had a feeling it was going to be a long day.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cats Don't Have Owners...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part of the kitty saga!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part Three - Cats Don't Have Owners...</b>
</p>
<p>After discussing their latest case, Neal followed Peter towards the kitchen. As he did so, his foot knocked against something soft. Looking down he saw a cat basket, the sort that was made out of material, and in it was an old jumper of Peter's. Or at least, Neal assumed it was old as it looked like it had seen better days, but then again, you couldn't always tell the difference when it came to Peter's wardrobe. Neal raised his eyebrows questioningly at Peter.</p>
<p>"Let me guess," Neal said. "El's idea?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Peter replied, looking slightly embarrassed. </p>
<p>Now that Neal looked around properly, he could see a food , a water bowl, a litter tray and some cat toys in the kitchen area. Grinning widely, he turned to Peter.</p>
<p>"Samantha and Hal must feel right at home now. They do still visit Rodney, right? Not moved in permanently?"</p>
<p>"They're not for them," Peter murmured quietly.</p>
<p>"No? Who then?"</p>
<p>"The kitten that El adopted without telling me about first," Peter said quickly. "Now, do you want coffee or not?"</p>
<p>"The kitten Elizabeth adopted? Without telling you? Oh, this is priceless! So much for being a dog lover!" Neal chortled. "What's it called? Mittens?"</p>
<p>"She's called Lily," Elizabeth said, coming into the kitchen, having heard the conversation as she came downstairs. "She's over with Rodney at the moment. Samantha has taken to her immediately, and Hal is like a stunned father, not that he is her father, of course. Even mean old Monet seems charmed by her."</p>
<p>"You'll have to watch out that Rodney doesn't steal her," Neal grinned.</p>
<p>"We have an understanding. The cats can roam between the two houses. Well, other than Monet, who still hates Satchmo with all his might, but we don't feed Rodney's cats, and he doesn't feed Lily."</p>
<p>"How does Satchmo feel about it?"</p>
<p>"Over the moon," Peter muttered. "I tell you, that dog is a shame to its kind!"</p>
<p>Neal laughed. "Looks like the felines have taken over your world, Peter."</p>
<p>Elizabeth grinned at Peter's disgusted face.</p>
<p>"He likes them really," she said, ignoring Peter's denial. "Even gave up an old jumper for her."</p>
<p>"She was cold. What was I to do? Leave her to shiver?"</p>
<p>"Peter, you old softy." Neal couldn't believe this, and couldn't wait  to tell the office about Peter being beaten into submission by the feline species.</p>
<p>"I am NOT soft."</p>
<p>Just then, there was a sound at the cat flap followed by a demanding meow from the pint sized tortoiseshell kitten that had just come in, followed closely by Hal, who had a doting looking of wonder on his face.</p>
<p>"Hello Lily," Elizabeth said, bending down to scoop her up into her arms. "Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>"Looks like Lily has a boyfriend to walk her home," Neal smirked at the clearly obsessed Hal, who wasn't looking too happy at Elizabeth stealing his girl.</p>
<p>"Oh, they're just good friends," Elizabeth replied, heading for the lounge, with Hal in hot pursuit. Neal followed her in, to see the two cats on Elizabeth's lap, with little Lily sprawled on top of Hal, who had a contented look on his face. "Samantha's just as taken with her. Even Monet, like I said. She's certainly got something going on." Elizabeth smiled lovingly down at Lily.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," Neal said, "I can see she's going to have everyone at her beck and call before long."</p>
<p>Neal sat next to Elizabeth, stroking Lily's back with a stupid grin on his face. Peter quickly snapped a shot with his phone.</p>
<p>"Hey," Neal protested.</p>
<p>"Just in case you think of telling everyone that I'm soft," Peter said. "That soppy look on your face is priceless!"</p>
<p>Neal couldn't argue with that.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And just in case you don't know the full quote, it's; "cats don't have owners, the have staff" - something I think all cat owners can agree to at times!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>